gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Overview categories
This page gives an overview of all the categories used in this wiki and of their respective relations. If you're adding pages or images to the wiki, you often need to assign them a category, and it would be really nice if you take this overview into account :) There's also a page that simply lists all the categories used in this wiki: list of all categories. And if you want to check how a specific category is used, you can use the category tree. When you enter a category in the search field on that page, you'll see all its parents and all its children. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! Suggestions for improvement are very, very welcome, too :-) Using categories Why use them? Categories are used to group pages with similar content, thereby making it easier to connect the information gathered in the wiki. For instance: at the bottom of the page Winterfell, you'll see a link that says Category: Castles. If you click on that, you'll get a list of all the castles in the wiki. At the bottom of that page, there's yet another category link: the Castles turns out to be part of a bigger group, the Category: Geography. If you click on that, you'll see that Geography is subdivided into many categories, such as cities and Category: Islands. Neat, huh? That's why each page and each image should be labelled with at least one subcategory or one overall category. There are three groups of categories: *'Production' categories (actors, crew, promotional videos etc.); *'Story' categories (characters, geography, culture, history etc.); *'Wiki' categories (site maintenance, help pages, blog postings, stub articles etc.). When to add them? Every new page should have at least one category attached. Don't worry, much of the work is done for you! Many of the templates used in the wiki automatically tag a page with the appropriate category. For instance: the cast template automatically adds Category: Actor to a page, and any new actor page automatically becomes part of its overall Category: Crew. The only thing left for you to do, is to manually add a fitting subcategory, e.g. is this actor's Status: Active, Status: Not hired, or Status: Role ended? As a rule of thumb, you only need to add the lowest subcategory to a new page and the rest of the category tree gets added by itself. That's why we made this page: here you can see how categories are grouped and which parents they have. And if you're still not sure in which categories a page should be grouped, take a look at pages about a similar subject. How do I add them? To label a page or image, you go to the bottom of the page and click on the box Add category. Start typing, and the available categories will pop up. Select one of them, hit 'enter'; then select 'Save'. Done! To make a subcategory part of an overall category: go to the subcategory page - for instance, you want to make Category: Books part of the overall Category:Culture & Society- and click on the box 'Add category' at the bottom. Start typing, select the appropriate overall group, hit 'enter' and say 'Save'. Be careful when removing labels: they've been put there for a reason. But perhaps you made an error when you added a subcategory? To remove a category label, click the 'Edit' icon at the top of a page. At the bottom of your editing screen you'll see boxes with a page's category labels. Click on the little cross of the category that you wish to remove and select 'Publish'. Done! Production Overview +-- Active +-- Cast ---------+-- Actor ---------------+-- Not hired | +-- Role ended | +-- Starring cast | | | +-- Director | +-- Editors +-- Crew ---------+-- Production staff | +-- Writer Production --+ | +-- Image (Promotional) +-- Publicity ----+-- Videos | | | +-- Season 1 --------------- Episodes +-- Seasons ------+-- Season 2 --------------- Episodes +-- Season 3 --------------- Episodes Cast Actor Crew Publicity Seasons Story Overview +-- Status: Alive +-- Status: Dead +-- Status: Uncertain +-- Characters-------+-- Major Characters | +-- Recurring Characters | +-- Minor Characters | +-- Mentioned Characters | +-- Performer Unidentified | | +-- Hand of the King | +-- Books +-- Kingsguard | | +-- Night's Watch | +-- Organizations -------+-- Small council | | | | +-- Faith of the Seven | +-- Languages +-- Magic | | +-- Old Gods of the Forest | | +-- Prophecies | +-- Religion ------------+-- R'hllor | | | | +-- Bastards +-- Culture & Soiety +-- Social groups -------+-- Prostitutes | | +-- Smallfolk | | | | +-- Kings | | +-- Knights | | +-- Ladies | +-- Titles --------------+-- Lords | | +-- Maesters | | +-- Queens | | +-- Septas | | +-- Squires | | | +-- Weapons -------------+-- Swords | | | +-- Castles | +-- Cities | +-- Islands Story -------+-- Geography -------+-- Locations | +-- Regions | +-- Rivers | +-- Seas | | +-- History ---------+-- Battles | +-- Wars | | +-- Direwolves | +-- Animals -------------+-- Dragons | | | +-- Legendary & Magical Creatures +-- Living Beings ---+-- Non-Human Races | +-- Peoples--------------+-- Dothraki | +-- Plants +-- Free Folk | +-- Hill tribes | +-- Ironborn | +-- Qartheen | | | | +-- House Arryn | +-- House Baratheon | +-- Great houses --------+-- great houses +-- Noble houses ----+-- Vassal houses | +-- houses with a category page | +-- Substances Culture & Society Organizations Religion Social groups Titles Weapons Geography History Living Beings Animals Peoples Noble houses Note: Any noble house is either a Great House or a Vassal house (minor house). Also, vassal houses get labeled with the Great house that they are sworn to. Wiki Image Galleries * Please note: do not use the category 'Image' for a page or image; it is an overall category. Be more specific! Site maintenance Category:Policy Category:Help